In recent years, services that provide applications on the Internet have rapidly become widespread. As one example of this type of service, the SNS (Social Network Service) provides applications such as games for members, who are site users. The SNS manages membership information that identifies the members. The same user has different identification information (hereafter called an account) in different applications. The SNS associates these accounts with the membership information so as to be able to provide connected services related to a plurality of applications (see Patent Document 1, for example)